


Adventures in Enarlon

by wolflove



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, D&D campaign, F/F, F/M, Fic Retelling, Gen, M/M, Multi, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflove/pseuds/wolflove
Summary: What do you get when you take a few geeks from all of the world mixed with D&D 5E? You get Eons of Enarlon, a D&D campain on Roll20. When one of them is a fanfic writer you get a fic retelling of the adventures their characters have been on.Aralynn was a sheltered Druid girl from the far north. She wanted to go out on her own, but was held back by her love for her family and her village. However when a situation arose, she had no other choice. Now, in a strange country, she's become embroiled in politics, plots and intrigues with a ragtag group of interesting individuals.
Kudos: 2





	Adventures in Enarlon

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of talks about doing this. Or recording our campaign to look back on, but how to do it? With secrets and whispers... well, only one way. From the point of view of their oddest member, who is... my character.
> 
> We're odd, we have fun. I hope I can re-tell this in a way you will enjoy. So enjoy this 'Letter To Home' synopsis. Introducing you to some things so we can jump into the current intrigue.

Mother,

Hello mom, and dad, and the annoying duo. I know you’ll share this with them, and that’s alright. I miss you all every day, as does Duma. So… so much.

So much has happened since I last wrote to you. I told you about the corruption the geese talked about, how I was going to check it out. I kind of got sidetracked. I know I’ve sent a message before to Arrais a bit back, but I know that it wasn’t much. Well, I’ve met people.

It started with Duma. I told Duma to go hunting for food and he found this group camping and cooking food and Duma decided to steal it. It’s amusing to think of now, but I was so mortified. Well, it ended up being a pretty good group of people. C’Inuk was an Orc who was strong and kind. Mott, who is still with me and has become something of a little sibling to me. I really adore Mott. Renauld, who was a very interesting person and secretive. Also theo, who was really smart but… I still am not all too sure about her.

Anyways, I ended up postponing my trip and helped them out. There was a village with some issue with people disappearing. It was fun, but dangerous. I learned about things called Banderhobs and how they’re created by Hags. We fought them, banderhobs, multiple, and a hag. A Night Hag. It was scary. I sometimes think back and wonder about how we survived. I… died at one point during all the fighting, but I was saved immediately. Renauld saved me. It was stupid of me, and I know you’re likely upset hearing that, but I never want to lie. It was strange, to die. But I got something from it. The Wild Mother gifted me with a sigil, it helps to protect me.

I wasn’t very fond of the town though. They were cutting down trees for lumber, but not replanting. It was awful. There was also this little girl who had wild magic and lost her family. They just left her to fend for herself and to live in the burned down shell of what had been their home. It made em so sad. Emily, the little girl, left with us. She attached herself to Renauld and he went off with her to find her somewhere safe where she could grow and learn control of her magic. I told them about Orstad and Steepvale and how we always took care of our orphans, I don’t know if he would take her there though. We lost touch with them. 

Oh, and the best part. The forest where they were cutting down trees has a Guardian, Varenjour. He’s a large golem being, and nice. And because they were not replanting and taking homes, I spoke to the animals and told them how to defend their homes without hurting humans. They sabotaged the lumber mill and they eventually stopped. And doing so woke up Varenjour. That’s how we met.

We also met this group of people when leaving. They were not all nice, but this one guy, he was ok. Strif was his name. I didn’t think he was bad at all. He was fun to talk to. I… learned differently later. They hurt Varenjour pretty bad. Really bad.

He almost died.

We didn’t know right away, though. We were going back to this place called Port De Rynnel, they had to report in about the job they had taken. On our way back a cleric we kind of outed back during the hag stuff attacked us. She was not a nice person, a bad cleric. So we took her back to her temple and let them handle her.

We did good, but then people moved on and it was just Mott and I. And Duma. We were approached by others soon after and things got really interesting. Fela and Sontar are elves. Fela’s an awesome Bard, she’s a good singer. Sontar is… Sontar. He’s some lord from somewhere else, he was a bit of an ass. Not so much anymore.

But things got weird with them. Like, politics, lords and ladies, and they’re so ridiculously prejudice. And fancy clothes that are hard to move in. They’re luck I like them as much as I do. All of that fancy stuff.

But we found out what happened to Varenjour, how he was on the verge of dying. We went on a quest to save him and went somewhere Mott was from. Things got bad there too. There was a lot of rain all of the time, but Teiflings were not bad there. Regleaf. We also met Fenli, or Frori I guess. She was there. I’m not sure about her. I thought, but…

Well, we met this horrible man, Daredak, who did horrible things to Mott. I… I want him dead, mom, for what he did to Mott and all of them. He’s too strong, though. We’re all wearing anti-scry things so he can’t find us. He’s scary. So scary. It is all scary and overwhelming, but we’re together and I feel we are stronger together. 

We got it, though. We saved Varenjour. 

And there is so much more. So much. I think, maybe… there is someone we’re going to try and save. I’m going to ask after Father. They may have information on father. I hope at least. I will tell you immediately if I do. 

I know this is all scary, and more has happened, but some of it I can’t say. But I really am in good company. You all would love Mott, just as I do. Fela is nice and sweet, and I feel she would get on with you, mom, well. I feel there would be stories to share. Sontar would definitely get along with Karai and Arrais. In fact, I’m sure they would be a terror together. Frori, though, I do not know. But then I don’t really like her. I did at first, but she thinks the creatures of the Faewild are not people, are not as important as we are. Is unwilling to try and prevent a person from going into slavery.

Well, I miss you. I’m sure Kalarma and Ly would want me to pass on hellos.

I’ll tell you more eventually, when this part has passed. I don’t know when I’ll be returning home.

Love,

Aralynn

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review!


End file.
